


Breathing Through the Pain

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Destiny Fix-It, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Captain Canary- "Why does it hurt so much?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Through the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.

Leonard Snart didn't complain about pain. He sucked it up, bit the inside of his cheek, dug his blunt fingernails into the palm of his hand or the material of his coat, but he never expressed a word of discomfort. He'd learned at a young age that showing a reaction to pain only earned you more of it.

What he was feeling now was unlike anything he had ever felt before, which was strange because before the pain started he vaguely recalled feeling better than he ever had before.

"Why does it hurt so much?" he groaned, curled into a ball on his bed, his head pillowed on Sara's thigh.

Sara ran a hand over his closely shorn hair, petting him to help ease some of his discomfort.

"I don't know," she said, tears in her voice. "Pain is good, though, right? It shows you're really alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Leonard croaked, curling into a tighter ball. He turned his head to look up at Sara, honestly confused.

"Leonard, you've been gone, presumed dead, for months," Sara said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, slowly trying to sit up, but Sara encouraged him to remain lying down, but on his back instead of his side.

"Don't you remember?" Sara asked. He shook his head and then winced, as the motion made his headache worsen. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

Leonard closed his eyes to think. His hand was holding something down, Sara's lips were on his, and then people rushed into the room. "There are no strings on me," he murmured aloud and opened his eyes, "and then a bright light."

Sara nodded. She hadn't been there when the Oculus had exploded, but that sounded like what should have happened.

"Y-you sacrificed yourself to destroy the Oculus," Sara told him. "It exploded and we thought you'd exploded with it."

"Obviously I didn't," Leonard said.

"You kind of did," Sara said. "Stein or Barry can explain it better, but somehow you got sucked into the time stream when the explosion happened because you were at the center of the wellspring. That's why it took us so long to find you; we didn't even know to look for you until Cisco vibed you."

"Explain that last part," Leonard entreated, raising a hand to his aching head. The aches in the rest of his body were starting to recede.

"Apparently Cisco is a metahuman and he can see things - vibes - when he touches things that belong to a person. We were at S.T.A.R. Labs for a visit and I had your ring on." Sara raised her hand to show him that his pinky ring was on her thumb. "Cisco brushed against my hand and he saw you in the time stream. Something similar had happened to Barry with the Speed Force and we used a similar process to get you out."

"So how did I end up in my room on the Waverider with my head in your lap?" Leonard asked. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Sara smirked. "You passed out as soon as we got you back and Caitlin suggested that we move you somewhere more familiar as you'd probably be disoriented upon waking. Mick carried you. The pain was unexpected. How're you feeling now?"

"Head still hurts, but I might be able to sit up now," Leonard said.

He slowly sat up with Sara's help, shifting so that he was sitting next to her, pressing his back to the wall behind them. He let out a sigh as his body adjusted to the new position.

Leonard reached out and took Sara's hand in his, the one that bore his ring. "How'd you get this?" he asked. "I vaguely remember slipping it into Mick's pocket."

Sara shrugged. "Mick gave it to me. Said you'd want me to have it. You can have it back," she said, moving to pull the ring off her thumb.

Leonard reached out to stop her, so both her hands were surrounded by both of his. "Keep it," he insisted. "Looks good on you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Sara said, adjusting the way their hands were linked so that their fingers intertwined.

Leonard rubbed his thumb over the ring, looking at their joined hands. "Does this mean you missed me?" he drawled.

Sara swallowed and licked her lips as she looked away. "More than I expected to," she admitted.

"Sara, look at me," Leonard requested, and she tilted her head to meet his eyes.

"I've been thinking about it… me and y--"

Leonard cut off the rest of what she was going to say with his lips on hers. He knew how the rest of that went, after all. What he didn't know was how her lips tasted when she wasn't saying goodbye.

Sara whimpered into the kiss, turning so that she was at a better angle to kiss him back. She unthreaded one of her hands from Leonard's and cupped his jaw, holding him close, never wanting the kiss to end.

When they finally parted for air, both panting harshly, Sara pressed her forehead to Leonard's. "Don't you ever do that again," she demanded.

"Kiss you?" Leonard teased.

"Sacrifice yourself," Sara stated. "The kissing thing is going to happen a lot."

"I guess that I am one hell of a thief after all," Leonard purred, kissing her again.

"Don't you know?" Sara asked between kisses. "You stole my heart without me even knowing you'd done it until after you were gone."

"I am an excellent thief," Leonard preened.

"Better a thief than a hero," Sara insisted. "I mean it, no more sacrificing yourself."

"As long as it isn't you, Mick, or Lisa, you've got a deal," Leonard said.

"I guess I can live with that," Sara said, kissing him again.

The End


End file.
